The BreakUp
by Toogood2btrue
Summary: James loves Lily, Lily loves James. Seems simple, right? Wrong. The problem with James and Lily is that Lily is dating Sirius, James' best friend. What would happen if Sirius found out about James and Lily?


Disclaimer: I, resentfully, own nothing the brilliant woman named J.K Rowling does. sigh

**The Break-Up**

What if you find out that you're in love with your best friends girlfriend? What if you find out that her feelings were returned? What if you find yourself alone with her one night? What if the feelings all come out? What if a close friend betrays you? What if- what if- what if…?

James and Lily sat in an awkward silence. It was the first time they had been alone together since Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin in the Qudditch finals. Since they had shared a forbidden kiss on their way to the party in the common room.

Lily looked at James, her bright green eyes flashing with curiosity. 'James, what happened? At the party last Friday night, I mean.'

'I don't know. Lily, you're dating my best mate. If Sirius ever found out, he'd kill me; you know how he gets.' James said, steadily meeting her gaze.

'James, can I tell you something- but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not Remus, not Peter and _especially_ not Sirius.'

'Of course. You can tell me anything, Lily, you know that.'

Lily took a deep breath. 'I think I'm falling for you James Potter, I think I'm falling hard.'

'How long?' was all James could ask.

'A while; since you saved Sev from the Whomping Willow.'

'Lily, that was two years ago!'

'I know, but you were always with some other, prettier girl.'

'Lil, you know that there isn't a prettier girl than you at Hogwarts; I'd bet that there isn't a prettier girl in England! All the guys at Hogwarts, me included, would kiss the ground you walk on- hell, I'd _be_ the ground for you to walk on, _if _you weren't dating my best mate.'

'What if I wasn't?' she paused and boldly took his hand. 'What if Sirius and I broke up?'

'I won't be the reason to end that relationship, Lily. I couldn't do that to Sirius.'

'Why not? You'd do it to anyone else James Potter!' she said, anger lacing her voice.

When James didn't answer her, Lily moved closer. She angled herself so that she sat cross-legged on the sofa, facing him.

'James, why not?' she asked softly, all anger gone.

'Because Sirius is like a brother to me. I've known him for years. We met on the train our first year and we have been inseparable since. When his own family disowned him, he came to me first. I don't know what I'll do if he won't talk to me. Lily, I think that it would be best if we stop talking, for all our sakes; Sirius' included.'

Lily had tears running down her face. James reached up to wipe away a tear. Lily's small hand pressed his large one against her soft skin. James, who couldn't stand the sight of Lily in pain, pulled her to him. Lily cried on his shoulder for only a few minutes before she pulled away. She looked at him in the eyes before she tentatively kissed him. The innocent kiss was the breaking point for James. He knew that if he didn't pull away, he never would. It took everything in him but James finally pulled away.

'Lily, I need to go.'

James stood and walked from the room, Lily's sobs following him.

The next day, Sirius confronted James.

'I know what happened last night, asshole!' he said.

'Sirius, let me explain-'

'Explain what? How you told my girlfriend you couldn't see her anymore, then kissed her? Or about how you said that she should break-up with me? Well, I saved her the trouble. I broke it off this morning after I heard what a backstabbing asshole you are!'

'Padfoot, I never-' James tried, grabbing Sirius' arm to stop him from walking away.

'Don't touch me, you mudblood lover!' Sirius yelled.

'You can't say that Sirius, because, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you not, until recently, dating a muggleborn?'

'Which obviously was a mistake!' spat Sirius.

'Careful Padfoot, you Pure-Blood side is showing.' James sneered.

Sirius pulled out his wand but James was faster.

'Expelliarmus!' James yelled and Sirius' wand flew from his hand.

His wand pointed steadily at Sirius, James looked into his best friends dark eyes. In them, he saw hurt, misunderstanding, anger and resentment.

'Go ahead.' Sirius urged, moving closer so that the wand tip pressed against his throat. When James just stood there, Sirius sneered. 'I knew you'd never do it.'

He turned to leave.

'Sirius, wait,' James said quietly, hoping to fix what had happened.

Sirius faced James. For the first time in his life, James felt intimidated by Sirius. Sirius looked down his nose at James. The man who had been there for him during the worst times of his life, the man who he had trusted with his secrets, the man who had betrayed him. 'Don't talk to me James, just don't.' with that, Sirius turned on his heel and left, never to speak to James again.

Years later, James and Lily were married and they had a son, Harry Potter. James and Lily both agreed to make Sirius Harry's Godfather, even though they hadn't spoken since Hogwarts.

At Harry's first birthday party, a knock sounded on the front door. Lily rose from her spot on the floor, to answer it. She knew that it must be Remus, because he was the only one that hadn't yet arrived. She opened the door and almost screamed.

'Hello Lily, I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend along.' Remus said smiling. Remus Lupin was holding tightly onto the arm of none other than Sirius Black.

'Of course not, Remus. Come in. Everyone is in the sitting room.'

Lily trailed after Remus and Sirius, barely believing what she was seeing. In the sitting room were a few close friends and family members. Peter Pettigrew, Alice and Frank Longbottom with their son, Neville, Tonks, and a few others to celebrate Harry's special day. When lily had left, the room had been full of laughter and conversation upon entering the room behind Sirius the room fell deadly silent.

'Padfoot.' James said quietly, getting to his feet.

'James.' Sirius replied stonily, with a curt nod.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Alright you two, this has gone on long enough.' He said firmly. 'You have been miserable without each other, and don't try to deny it either! Now, for the sake of little here, apologize!'

James and Sirius looked at each other, then at Harry. The baby looked from his father to Godfather then reached up. James bent to pick up his son once in his arms; Harry reached again, this time for Sirius. A mild look of surprise was on Sirius' face as he took the baby. Sirius' eyes smiled as Harry reached up and wrapped his little arms around his neck.

'James, I'm sorry I was a pig-headed fool. Can you forgive me?' Sirius asked.

'Of course I can, if you can forgive me for stealing your girlfriend and naming you Harry's Godfather without you knowing about it.'

Sirius' face lit up immediately and at once, he hugged James. 'I don't think it will be a problem, Prongs.'

'I didn't think so, Padfoot'

The two friends laughed and acted as though they had never been in a fight that had lasted for five years. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter were once more, the creators of the infamous Marauder's Map. Little did they know, that a close friend was planning on betraying the Potter's to Lord Voldemort. That night.

** The**

**End.**


End file.
